Unwanted: A Squiddles fanfic
by Braincake
Summary: This is a fanfic about the platonic friendships between the characters from the old tv show Squiddles. You don't need to be familiar with it to enjoy this fanfic but It would help. It's mainly about Bubbles and how she feels after the episode "Babies". It also contains some humanization for the character of Skipper Plumbthroat. Please read, review and enjoy.


Authors note: Alright everyone this is my first fanfiction. I review fanfiction on my Youtube channel so reviews and critism are welcome. I really like Squidles so I thought I'de right my first fanfiction about it. My favorite character on the tv show was Bubbles. This fanfic is based off the episode "Babies" where it's talked about her past. I know a lot of people tend not to like that episode because of it's "Controversial" nature. But I think unwanted children and how parents deal with that is fine to put in a kid's show (if handled correctly). Anyways I know you can't find Squiddles online anymore because of the studio fire and copyright so this is all based off of my memory. If anyone's out of character here let me know. I don't think you need to be familiar with Squiddles to enjoy my story but it would help. I did leave out a few characters from the show but I don't think it's possible to fit in all 12 Squidlles in my story. Hope you enjoy -Adam

Long ago deep in the sea their was a town called Octobay. In this town lived the Squiddles. The Squiddles were a race of tangle buddies. They were happy and free, and they lived under the sea. That is except when Skipper Plumbthoat visits them. Skipper plumbthoat is the enemy of the Squiddles. He's very Bitter and mean. He even hurt princess Berryboo. Lifelong friend and ally of the Squiddles. Another Squiddle that's in the town of Octobay was a Squiddle named Bubbles. Bubbles was a pink Squiddle that was always happy and cheerful. She loved her friends and fellow Squiddles. When they were nice to her that is. You see, Bubbles wasn't supposed to happen. That's what her mom said. Despite this though her mom and dad love her very much. But when people find out they stop liking Bubbles. This makes Bubbles very sad. One day she was super sad about it going through town. "Hello Bubbles" Mrs. Sparkles said smiling. "Hi" Bubbles said sadly. "What's wrong Bubbles?" Mrs. Sparkles asked. "Nothing I'm just a little sad that's all. Do you know where Peddle is by chance?" Peddle was Bubble's human friend. She was one of the princess's that lived on Sandy Shore. "She should be in the castle as always" said Mrs. Sparkle. "I'll check there, thanks" Bubbles continued her ways through the market. She picked up many items and dishes for her friends back home. Then she made her way to the shore of Sandy Shore. She did this to get advice from her Friend Princess Peddle. She knocked on the castle door. "Hello" said Mr. Bones as he opened the door. Mr. Bones was the princess's butler. He was very weird but also very nice. "Hi Bones, is Peddle here?" "Why yes I think she is, I shall get her for you". Mr. Bones then went up the large pink stair case to retrieve Princess Peddle. Hopefully this will go well thought Bubbles. Bubbles glanced up at the staircase as walked up it. He then disappeared into the hallway. Bubles then twilled her tentacles in eager await meant. A few minuets later princess peddle walked down the large stair case. " Why ello Bubbles" Princess Peddle said. She noticed the sadness on Bubbles face. "What seems to be the matter are you alright?". By now she was all the way down the staircase. "Ya can we talk?" Bubbles asked. Almost an hour later the two are sitting down and Bubbles is explaining her predicament. "So let me get this straight, Sqwubble and Wiggle are upset with you" Bubbles sighs. "Remember that one time where I told them I was an accident" "Well, yes I do" "I-I brought it up again and they were more upset" "But I thought that was resolved I thought they accepted you for who you were despite that" Princess Peddle said. "I thought so to but now their upset again". "Do you know why?" Princess Peddle looked with distain. "I mentioned it and they didn't want to hear about it". "Well that doesn't mean their upset with you Bubbles" Princess Peddle stood up. She walked over to her counter and began brushing her purple hair. "Maybe they just didn't want to talk about it. People don't always wish to talk of instances of the past. You do realize this?". She put the brush down and walked back to the bed Peddle was sitting on. She patted her squidly friend. "maybe" said Bubbles. "Look if you really are that botherd by it I'll come with you to ask them directly if their upset. Ok how's that?" "That would be nice" Bubbles said. The two then made their way down the ocean to confront the Squiddles.


End file.
